Ambidextrous
by GodsAngel1
Summary: Imagine this, everyone is assigned a partner during initiation and Tris gets paired up with Peter. He eventually becomes her friend, she has a thing for Eric who is battling his own demons and Four realizes she is divergent from the beginning and does everything he can to make it go unnoticed.
1. The Ceremony

**_Tris_**

When I was younger my uncle Nate would tell me stories passed down from his father about how the world used to be before everything changed after the apocalypse. He said that cities were as wide as the eye could see, roads would go on for miles, people would live by the sea, in mountains, and in deserts...but most importantly, they had choices. He always made the old world sound so beautiful and unlike what we are brought up to believe. Things weren't limited as they are now and everyone was free to express themselves and be as liberal as they wished. It made life in our city seem so confined, like we were lab rats with no purpose but to follow the same routine. I hated it and growing up I was always mad that I had been so unlucky to be living the life I was born into.

My name is Beatrice Prior and I'm sixteen year old. I live with my parents and brother Caleb in the last human city on the Earth. Everyone here belongs to a faction, a group with one main characteristic, and mine is Abnegation. The faction system was designed long ago as the solution to keep balance between the remaining survivors after the war broke out. It's meant to insure that man kind will never have to face another world war and everyone will continue be safe.

There are five factions, Dauntless, which represents those who are brave, Erudite, for those who seek intelligence, Candor, for the ones who value honest, Amity, for the peaceful, and Abnegation, for selflessness. Each faction has their own set of uniform, rules, and position within the city. For example, since Abnegation is selfless, they are the governing body led by men such as my father, Andrew Prior. Dauntless are the protectors of our city, and it's the faction where my mother and her two siblings originated from. She however left Dauntless during the choosing ceremony with my father, who belonged to Erudite at the time, and they both settled in Abnegation which is why that is the faction I was born into. Lastly there are the Faction-less, which are the equivalent of homeless people. Most keep to themselves while some have proven to be dangerous. One of our jobs as Abnegation is to help them as best as we can since they have no little for themselves.

Though one is born into a faction, it doesn't necessarily mean that they fit into that category. I don't see myself as selfless. I'm more brave than anything and even though I hate the system we live by, the faction I've always longed to be in is Dauntless. That is why we have the choosing ceremony. When a person is 16 they are given an aptitude test, one that shows them which faction fits them the best. That is how one is able to decide which faction to go to. However, you have the choice to pick a different faction that doesn't match your test if you feel it's a better match. Once you've chosen your faction, you are bound to them forever even if it means you are separate from your family. It's a systematic motto, faction before blood.

The choosing ceremony is something I've been waiting for ever since I first learned of it as a young girl. I always believed without a doubt that I was Dauntless. Life in Abnegation wasn't for me, unlike my brother Caleb, who was always the ideal Abnegation civilian. Ever since we were little he has been completely selfless, which is why I believed there wasn't an way he could possibly be anything but Abnegation. However, I'm now seeing that things are not always as they seem.

When I woke up to the morning of my aptitude test I thought I knew just how everything would play out. I thought I would be told that I belong in Dauntless. I also thought that during the choosing ceremony Caleb would choose to stay in Abnegation. Instead everything turned out different. Caleb didn't stay in Abnegation like all of us believed he would. He chose Erudite. As for me, I wasn't Dauntless. I was Divergent.

All I knew about Divergents was that they were said to be a threat to the system because they couldn't be categorized in just one faction. Unfortunately for me it seemed to be a bigger deal than I anticipated considering how my test instructor, a pretty but firm Dauntless woman, had reacted. It was the first time I had ever seen a person from Dauntless show fear, and when she told me I couldn't tell anyone and I was better off staying in Abnegation my pulse began to race and I wanted to scream out in fear and rage. I hardly slept at all that night and it was amazing that I wasn't exhausted when my mother woke me up in the morning considering I only had about four hours of sleep.

Now here in the present moment all eyes are still on me even after I've taken my seat among my new faction, the people who I now hold allegiance to. My decision has seemed to cause a thick negative air among Abnegation and curious looks from Erudite, more notably from Jeanine Matthews, one of the head representatives of that faction. However, I don't see the big deal. After all, my mother was from dauntless and my father from Erudite. No one can really say it's plausible cause for suspicion. There's no doubt in my mind that Caleb's result was Abnegation but one could argue that I simply decided to follow after my mother and Caleb after my father because we wanted a new lifestyle. So why is everyone from Abnegation stealing glances at me with rage in their eyes as if I've committed an unspeakable crime? Why isn't my father happy for us, or at least Caleb for choosing his old faction? How can an ex-Erudite not be happy his son is interested in intellect. At least he isn't divergent, but my parents must know that I am. How could they not, I'm their daughter! It would also explain why they seem more angry that I left than Caleb. I wonder if it also means that one of them is divergent as well, or perhaps both of them. That would make sense too because I can still see the ways of their old factions within them. They are great at being selfless, but it's not truly who they are. I completely see dauntless in my mom and my dad loves to play the know it all. What if they joined Abnegation because it was safe.

I use to hear rumors and whispers about Abnegation helping those who are divergent. We are the only faction in talks of doing so and since we are selfless and don't turn our backs on others it would make sense. At the time I didn't think much of it since I didn't know it was bad to be divergent. It's not as if they taught us in school that you'd be an outcast if they found out you were one. No one ever said anything. That Dauntless woman was the first to acknowledge how dangerous being divergent can be and by her reaction I don't think she was overreacting. Knowing this, it probably would have made sense for me to have stayed with my parents where I'm safe. But how could I? For the first time in my life I had the opportunity to be selfish which is what I've always wanted. No matter what I can't be happy being in Abnegation because it's not who I am. I'm more brave than selfless. I can't just hide it and live life safe like my parents did because that's not what I choose to do. Divergent or not, I have to be myself. I have to be dauntless.

**_Eric_**

The only other person from Abnegation that had ever joined Dauntless was a male. His name was Tobias and he had such anger in his face and determination in his eyes when everyone first laid eyes on him. No one had any doubt that he would make it though initiation. This time it's a female from Abnegation, but this girl looks like she can barely throw a punch, much less survive in dauntless. However she's no stranger no me. Everyone knows Beatrice Prior because of her parents, but I know her because we went to school together and she was close with my younger brother Rob. The story everyone else follows all starts with her parents. Her mother, Natalie, was dauntless born an she fell in love with Andrew Prior, a top class Erudite. He hated his faction so the two settled into Abnegation because he wanted to be apart of the governing system. There had never been a dauntless who had transferred to Abnegation but Tris's mom was already completely selfless when it came to her husband. That however, didn't settle well with her two twin siblings, Natasha and Nate who decided to stay in Dauntless. There's also the story of them but that's going off topic. The point is, everyone knows the Prior family. There were people in our faction taking bets about whether the siblings would stay in their current faction or join their parents old faction. But all bets were wrong, at least about Beatrice. Some thought her brother would stay in Abnegation others thought he was a sure Erudite but everyone agreed that she would stay put. So even though the crowd roared with applause when her blood landed in the bowl of hot coals there was still clear shock from everyone. Actually, shock waved throughout the whole building, but no one more so than her father from what I noticed.

Seeing Mr. Prior takes me back to my old days as an Erudite. Rob and I grew up with our father after my mothers death and he and Mr. Prior were close friends. I never formally met Beatrice because back then I tended to avoid everyone. I did however watch her when I noticed how she would gaze at the dauntless kids with admiration and try to run with them through the streets. People would stare at her and Rob would occasionally scold her like an angry father but she didn't care one bit. That's when I first felt envious and thought about what it would be like being in dauntless, where you get to just run an be free and where it was not about grades an facts but instincts and hands on experiences. Beatrice Prior showed me that. She opened the door to my true path and now she is here, under my leadership, wanting to walk that same path.

"Let's go," I hear someone shout.

The ceremony has just ended an now everyone is headed out to the train. As expected the dauntless born are all in the lead while the others are trailing back. I wonder just how many will even make it once we jump off the train, last year we had three that hadn't made the jump. Hopefully this years group is more impressive.

I'm the first to jump on the train while the others take longer but no one has fallen over so far. The ride is short but I don't announce that it's almost time to jump off to the roof overlooking to compound entrance. Hopefully these initiates learn quick that Dauntless isn't about talking but about action. Whoever isn't going to follow my lead and jump can stay behind. Lauren and some of the other Dauntless are already on the rooftop waiting for us to make our entrance. I don't see Four among them so he must be down by the net waiting. Without hesitating I leap in the air and land right on my feet delivering a perfect jump. Others begin to follow and I take my position on top of the ledge near the dark hole that all must go down to begin their journey to being dauntless.

Once everyone has jumped the transfers and dauntless born all cheer as if they've made a big accomplishment. I stand in attention with the other leaders waiting for the fuss to die down just as I see Beatrice and a Candor girl make there way into the crowd. The other leaders whisper in surprise and call Beatrice a stiff. They're impressed that she was able to make it this far. This however is only the beginning.

"Alright listen up. I'm Eric, and I'm one of your leaders. If you wanna enter Dauntless this is the way in," I say signaling behind me. The transfers look at one another nervously while the Dauntless born look a little less anxious. I wonder if they'll be anyone to back out. "Everybody jumps, but if you don't have the guts, then you don't belong in Dauntless,"

"Is there water at the bottom or something," says an Erudite boy.

"Guess you'll find out. So whose first?" I reply. The crowd is silent with all eyes looking away in fear. The dauntless born don't even raise their hands which is a disappointment but not much different from my year as an initiate. I can see fear in all their faces but as I look towards Beatrice she has a different expression set. She looks at her fellow initiates then steps forward while the Candor girl watches her with shock.

"Me," she says loud and clear.

Everyone turns their heads and eyes widen as Beatrice steps forward. Our eyes connect for the first time and I jump down from the ledge to give her room. She looks away from me to glance down and for a second I think she's about to back out. However she takes a deep breath and takes off her grey jacket.

"Yea stiff take it off...or don't," says another Erudite boy.

I glance back at him and he has a grin on his face as he glares at her like a leech. She ignores his comment and lifts up her oversized dress so she can step on the ledge. Somehow at that moment, I find myself holding out my hand to help support her. She looks at it briefly and slowly her small hand grasps my large one. I instantly feel a strange surge go through me. My pulse quickens and just as she looks back at me I suddenly wonder if she just experienced the same affect. I feel reluctant to open my hand and release hers but I try to shake it off an focus on the task at hand. Quickly, I release her hand before she can tighten her hold and for a split second she loses her balance on the ledge. The Erudite boy lets out a small laugh but we both ignore him as Beatrice takes a deep breath and regains her composure. She looks down at what's to come and although she tries to hold a brave face I can still see her nerves. I know from experience that if she doesn't jump now her hesitation will elevate her fear and she'll end up backing down. "Today initiate," I say. She glances back at me once more and I stare at her hard trying to tell her with my eyes to just do it before I push her. There's no way I'm letting her back down and succumb to fear. Even though one less initiate makes my job a lot easier, I don't want Beatrice to back down. I want her to jump.

After one final glance in my direction, she jumps. None of us here a sound and people start murmuring. They must have been expecting her to scream.

"Finally, now whose next," I say. Once again no immediate volunteers. Not even the little Erudite who also called Beatrice a stiff is stepping up. Everyone looks around at each other each nudging the other to volunteer first. Lauren lets out a yawn and Joe, another trainer, steps up clearly irritated.

"You think this is a game," he says angrily. "Your all pathetic, a little Abnegation girl can jump but the rest of you can't,"

"It's sad enough that she would volunteer before you Dauntless born. How do you think that makes you look," says Lauren. Still no one makes a move to step forward.

"Alright then, I see you all need a little motivation. Lauren, finish up with this. Who ever hasn't jumped within the next 2 minutes gets to stay up here until they're collected tomorrow morning," I say. Let's see if they're more willing to move now.

**_Tris_**

Another body hits the net but instead of an initiate it ends up being Eric. My nerves shoot up instantly and I try not to be obvious as I stare at him. The last time I saw Eric was two years ago when we were still in school. I liked him from the moment I first saw him but I never had the courage to engage him in conversation. He was always so reserved and I was only able to get close to him through his brother Rob who was my friend, even though he would tell me I had no chance with Eric.

The guy who helped me down doesn't help him but instead questions him about the others. Eric gives a quick reply and scans the area as if looking for someone. Then his eyes rest on me. He walks towards me just as I notice another person about to hit the net. My eyes never break away from his but by the sound of the voice I can tell the jumper is the Erudite boy who called me a stiff. Eric then stops right in front of me and looks me over as if measuring me up. I feel myself blushing as I'm brought back to our earlier moment when I held his hand. I felt the strangest sensation when our hands touched and though it only lasted a few seconds it was a strong feeling that I can't seem to describe in words. Now here he is, standing in front of me giving me his undivided attention for the first time ever and I can't even form words to speak.

"I wouldn't have thought a girl from abnegation would be the first jumper... not bad initiate," he finally says.

Wow a compliment! That's quite unexpected, I wonder if he does that often. "Thanks...I'm Tris,"

"Did I ask?" he says in a rude tone of voice.

"No... but I never asked yours either. You just announced it," he smirks clearly amused and folds his arms. Silently I let out a breath of relief that my comment didn't make him angry.

"That's unlike what abnegation would say,"

"Well I'm not Abnegation anymore," I reply.

"No your not...welcome to Dauntless,"

He walks away and at that moment I just want to collapse. I never thought I would feel this intense especially over such a short conversation. However that wasn't just anything that just happened. That was our first conversation ever, and to top it off he complimented me and smiled...kinda. I would have never thought that would happen on my first day as a Dauntless initiate or ever in fact to be honest. Now I'm starting to feel like I'm on cloud nine as all my old emotions from before are coming back at top speed. It's insane how a guy can affect a girl like this. Hopefully I don't end up making a fool out of myself.

As my mind comes back to reality I notice that Cristina has just been helped off the net. She comes to stand by me and we smile at each other glad that we both made it this far. The other guy who now introduces himself as Four begins to speak while Eric stands off to the side in silence. Even though I try to not focus on him I lose the battle against my mind and steal several glances his way. He's completely different than how I remember him from during our school days. Although we didn't really socialize I still felt I knew him, mainly because of his brother. At school Rob and I had the same classes and he would even tutor me sometimes since he was the smartest kid in our grade. He was the only one that knew about my feelings for Eric and he told me everything about him, the good, the bad, and the grey areas. Back then besides being scared of telling Eric my feelings, I was also scared of all thoughts regarding intimacy. The fact that Eric was this hard and intimidating Erudite only worsened my nerves. Plus we were two years apart and according to Rob there was no way he would have taken me as his girlfriend because everyone saw me as just a little inexperienced girl.

During his ceremony when Rob told me Eric had transferred to Dauntless I was both excited and sad at the same time. I knew that now that he transferred, there wasn't any way I would get to see him again but I also knew that I always planned to transfer when my time came. Now here I am and there he is. He most likely doesn't even remember me, not that I expect him to but -

"Hey, come on everyone's moving," Cristina says pulling on my arm. Together we walk side by side down the halls of dauntless. Unfortunately, Eric leaves once we are given a tour of our new sleeping quarters. Meanwhile Four continues speaking about this and that as he throws us all some new clothes.

"Hurry up and get changed," he says. Everyone is quick and though I try to be as well my nerves shoot up as I notice the boy from earlier staring at me with a grin on his face. Four seems to notice as well and stands in between us with his back to me and his arms crossed. "Your not here to stare at other people initiate get dressed and get out," he tells the boy. I'm unable to see his expression since Four's six foot muscular frame is blocking our view of one another. I'm grateful he's here though, there's no way I can undress when someone is staring at me as if they want to devour me.

I finish dressing and hurry outside where the others are in line. Cristina pulls me in front of her and it's now that I notice there are less people than there were before. "Hey what happened to everyone else?" I ask her.

She laughs. "If you hadn't been daydreaming earlier you would have heard Four say that we sleep separate from the dauntless born,"

"Oh," I say and at that second Four comes out with the remaining transfers behind him. He leads us down a corridor and we come to a room that had a bright red glow. The line stops and Four turns around to speak.

"In this room you'll all burn away the clothes of your old factions. Your Dauntless initiates so from this point on your old lives don't matter," he says. Eric once again appears and stands next to Four as he continues speaking. Then the line begins to move as one by one each person casts the uniform of their old lives into the burning flames. Cristina is whispering to me but between her smart remarks and Four's lecture all I can think about is Eric. Was it simply being in dauntless that had him become a harder shell? Am I going to become the same way? I hope not. As I throw my clothes into the fire I find myself looking back watching the flames destroy the fabric that I had always worn. I'm unable to watch for long since the line has to keep moving. Cristina grabs my hand after tossing in her clothes and I let her lead me, unsure of what it is I'm suppose to do.

Before I realize it, we're in the cafeteria where everyone is sitting down and devouring the food. Cristina picks a spot for us in the middle of the table where the other transfers are. She hastily fills her plate while I watch, examining the food. What in the world is this stuff? Someone sits down just a few feet from me an when I glance over it's Four whose completely concentrated on his plate. Then out of the corner of my eye I notice Eric among some other leaders and the woman who did my aptitude test is not to far from him. However the most surprising thing is Eric's eyes, because they are dead focused on me.

**_Eric_**

I eat alone and I've always eaten alone ever since I transferred two years ago. I never really made any friends my initiate year and still I have no friends. The only person that is close to being considered a friend is Max but for the most part I have no friends. Four also has no friends. He never talks unless he needs to and always eats alone. He and I would make a mad tag team if I didn't dislike him so much. He was my biggest competition during our year. He was taller than me yes but I was better than him. Yet somehow he was the one to rank first in our class. Though I'm now a leader and ranked higher than him something inside me still feels as if he's number one while I'm second best. Now of all places he could be sitting he chose to sit next to her, Tris.

I was surprised when she announced that as her name but I admit Tris is more of a dauntless name than Beatrice could ever be. Its strong and confident which is what I saw in her eyes when we spoke. I've always been used to others being afraid of me and nervous to approach me but Tris never broke my gaze and she seemed fearless when I addressed her. What I saw instead was something I haven't seen since my mother was alive. I saw longing, as if this hadn't been our first meeting and instead we were old acquaintances. But that can't be possible because I know I was invisible to Tris back then. I was invisible to everyone because I was in Rob's shadow. Rob was the smartest kid in school, on the school counsel, president of the academic decathlon, Tris's classmate, tutor, friend, and I was just Robs older brother. It also didn't help that Rob was my fathers favorite. That was another reason why I left Erudite. Never once did I ever feel big there with my dad and Rob around. In Dauntless things were different. I was a leader and I meant something. People may have feared me but they also respected me. Not one soul looked down on me like before. Here I had purpose. Back in school I may not have existed to Tris or anyone then, but now she and everyone else will know exactly how much power I hold.


	2. Dauntless

**_Tris_**

I automatically know first day of training will be hard. I always had this idea of how training in Dauntless would be and while growing up I made sure that I would be ready. When I was younger my mom would teach me to throw knives while aunt Natasha would sneak me out and teach me fighting moves. Early mornings uncle Nate would take me along on his morning run. Three days a week we did three miles and we never skipped a day. A year ago my uncle died of heart failure after an incident in which one of the faction-less stabbed him. We were all devastated. My aunt stayed with us for a week and in that time never spoke and hardly ate. According to my mom it's an whole different experience when you lose a twin. She said it felt like a part of her was literally missing both physically and mentally. The three of them had been really close ever since birth and even when my mom transferred her brother an sister were still by her side though they stayed in Dauntless. They even had matching tattoos. My mom had hers on left ankle because she was on the left side when my grandmother was pregnant with them and came out feet first. My aunt's tattoo is on the lower right side of her abdomen because that was her favorite spot to kick all through the pregnancy. Lastly, my uncle's was on the center of his back big and bold so you couldn't miss it. He was in the middle of the two girls and was the biggest when they were delivered. I always envied the kind of bond they had because it seemed so special. Even my dad was envious of their connection though he never said it aloud. After my uncle died I didn't know if I would ever run again now that he wasn't with me, but as our running day hit I found myself still waking up at our time and unable to go back to sleep. Running made me feel slightly better which is why I got up an ran. Every three days I continued to run, and still today at this very moment I'm running.

When I get back to Dauntless I notice Eric walking my way from the training room. He's sweaty and shirtless which makes me blush and look down. His face is hard as he looks at me and he seems as if he wants to yell with the way his lips are slightly parted and his arms tense.

"What are you doing up so early initiate," he says, more calmly than I expected. Maybe he isn't angry to see me.

"Initiate, I though we were on a first name bases," I lightly tease.

"I don't recall agreeing to that," he said folding his arms.

I bite my lip nervously. This isn't how things should be between us and if I want any chance of Eric seeing me as more than just another initiate I'll have to be more firm and direct. "Eric...maybe you don't remember but we went to school together. I know we weren't friends and never really talked but I knew you and I know you knew me. I didn't have the courage to ever try to be your friend but maybe now-

"This place isn't about friendships," he cut in.

"Yet we're suppose to work as a team,"

"You don't need to be friends in order to be on a team,"

"But to make a great team you need to have a connection with the people around you. Even in leadership, having someone there for support makes you better,"

He sneers. "An since when did you become such an expert,"

"It's just something my aunt would tell me," I say.

"Why do you even want to be friends with me of all people. Do you think I'm Rob,"

"No...I just.." I don't know what to say. I can't tell him I've always had this deep admiration for him without him probably freaking out an running away from me. Maybe I came out too strong and I should have just kept my mouth shut.

"...Look if you want to be friends we'll be friends but when we're training your the initiate an I'm your leader," he says.

"Really," I say surprised but happy.

"Just don't get all girly on me. Get back to your bed, you still have three hours of rest and trust me your gonna need it," he says. He walks past me and I feel myself get anxious not wanting him to leave just yet and end things like this. Without meaning to I find myself calling out his name and as soon he groans and turns I collide with him and wrap my arms around his abdomen. He stands frozen with shock and I close my eyes just concentrating on the sound his heart beat as it raises faster and faster, all the while hoping he doesn't get angry and push me away.

"Tris," he says softly. Wow. My name sounds beautiful coming from him. He's the only person I've heard say it that's given it a sense of...I don't even know. It's another indescribable feeling, but it makes my heart jump. He certainly has a way of making me feel ways I don't know know to put words.

"Friends hug," I simply reply because that's the only thing I can manage to say.

He doesn't hug me back but I take no offense and when I let go I quickly walk off back to the initiate dorms. I'm too nervous to look back so I keep my eyes focused ahead letting myself simply believe that he's watching me with one of his curious expressions. I can feel myself blushing like mad and my pulse racing but I can't stop myself from smiling. I hugged Eric. Finally I had done one of the things I had always set out to do from the time we were little. He might not have hugged me back I'm still content knowing he didn't push me away and we are now friends.

**_Eric_**

My mind is at a blank. Every since I felt her arms wrap around me I've been...confused. That was one of the very few moments I've been caught off guard and I'm not sure what to think. The dauntless side of me is saying that Tris is trying to get on my good side in order to make allies and strive but the Erudite in me says something very different, something that can't possibly be true despite the facts. Coincidence is probably just what it is but it doesn't make an ounce of sense as to why she would care for me. She doesn't know me, she can't have because I never allowed her or anyone to know the real me. So what was it? Did I remind her of Rob and that's who she's pining over. It would make sense, I'm pretty sure he had feelings for her and was most likely pissed when she chose Dauntless. Rob is a true Erudite who believes that all the other factions are below the powers of the mind. He sees Dauntless as nothing but second best but an overall failure with our lack of high mental capacity. He had said this my initiate year during the family visits. That's when I punched him hard in the nose and since then he hasn't visited again.

_Day 1 initiate training_

The first day of training is always the hardest for people. There so concerned about being impressive and looking strong that they mess up and give off the worst performances. I actually hate training initiates but I do it because I want to have a say in who gets to make it in dauntless.

"Alright, quiet down. As Four already explained yesterday, you will undergo 3 stages of initiation and ranking is based on performance. Those who are in red by the end of stage 1 won't advance to stage 2,"

"What will happen to them," Tris's Candor friend asks.

"They'll be faction-less,"

"What!"

"Hey that's not fair, they didn't even tell us," says another girl.

"If that's something your worried about then you don't belong in dauntless. You chose us, now we get to choose you. If you don't like it you can leave but there's only one place you can go because I doubt any of your families will be able to take you back," I say. Everyone looks at each other but no one moves to leave.

"This is a total lose-lose," the Candor girl says to Tris.

"Not if you actually make it through initiation. I suggest you all start working on your confidence. If you can't be confident then you can't be brave and have the courage to fight through your obstacles. Plus you are also competing against the Dauntless born. There is a total of 28 initiates, 10 transfers and 18 dauntless born. Only the top 20 will make it into Dauntless so I suggest each and every one of you tries to make sure your not below that red line. For stage one of your training you've been partnered up at random. You and your partner will be responsible for helping one another with combat and skills training. I don't care if you don't like your partner, I don't care if you want to switch and if you decide you aren't going to work with your partner then both of you can join the faction-less. Are we clear,"

"Yes sir," everyone says.

"Good, Four will call out the names," I say handing him the chart.

"Christina and Will, Molly and Drew, Peter and Tris-

"What!," shouts Peter. I give him a hard glare and he looks away embarrassed. Tris isn't as pleased either but I know being matched up with Peter will make her stronger. Everyone underestimates her but I know if she's pushed just right her real potential will come out, which is why I partnered her with Peter. Eventually she'll comes to understand.

"Alright, now that that's out the way, everyone spread out. Thanks to Peter's little outburst you all get to do 20 push ups,"

"What the hell,"

"Nice job idiot,"

"Ok make that 40 push-ups," I say.

"What, why," says Al.

"Because I don't tolerate any complaints. Dauntless don't whine and for that stupid question you can all now do 50." Looking around I see everyone sneering in anger. They all drop and get in position but start before I can even give the order, "I didn't say begin initiates. You go on my word not before." Whispers and murmurs go around and the air gets tense as I feel everyone's irritation. Looks like I'm going to have to bring on the heat. This is going to be a day no one ever forgets.

"I see we are still having a problem with complaining. Maybe 60 push-ups will cure that, what do you think Four,"

He shakes his head. "60 doesn't seem like enough," he says.

"I guess I was being too nice then, let's double that instead. You do 120 push-ups and if I hear one sound I'll triple it." The room is silent and all eyes are on me waiting for me to give the signal. Looks like they are finally starting to get it.

"Good. When I say down you go down and count 1, you come back up and hold it until I say down again, then you count 2. if you mess up we start over and if your not loud enough we start over again. Are we clear,"

"Yes sir," they say loudly.

"Down,"

"One,"

"Down,"

"Two,"

"Down,"

"Three," they all say.

"Al that last one wasn't a push up. Start over," I say. Everyone groans in frustration.

"I'm sorry what was that. I guess we should kick it up some more, 180 should do it or should we go higher," I say. Again no one speaks. "Now, from the top,"

**_Tris_**

180 push-ups later Eric gives us a 30 second break before we start our first lesson in striking and blocking. I can't believe I'm partnered up with Peter of all people but maybe it's for the best since he thinks I can't amount to anything other than being a stiff. Four's gives the lecture while he and Eric demonstrate and I watch in awe as I see Eric move with perfect speed and rhythm. Soon we break apart and practice what we've learned. Peter says I can strike first which is typical since he isn't expecting me to do much of anything.

"Come on Stiff don't be shy," he says.

"How about we actually work on being teammates here rather than you putting me down," I say.

"Show me how good you can strike and I'll think about it," he says.

We get in our stanza and I remember what I was taught about breathing from my aunt. Peter taunts me with his eyes and then glances behind me and smirks. Eric and Four are probably watching to see what happens and Peter seems prepared to begin what he thinks is my humiliation. However he's in for one big surprise.

"I hope your ready," I tell him. It's time to show everyone just how Dauntless I can be.


	3. Training Day

**_Peter_**

I believe in being the best because I was raised to be the best. I was the best in school, and I know I'm the best initiate here. I would say Tris is probably the worst because at first glance she really doesn't seem like much of anything. She has that inexperienced look to her just like a normal Abnegation girl and I couldn't even believe I had been partnered with her. The only competition I really saw was Edward but he had been put with Al of all people.

I let Tris hit first because I wanted to embarrass her, especially in front of Eric since his eyes had been purely focused on us. However I never expected her to actually be pretty good. She fought hard and everything about her was controlled and swift. I had never seen anything like it. Even when it was my turn she blocked a large amount of my attacks with ease as if this had been something she had been doing all her life. Eric and Four were also utterly surprised and when Tris flipped me on my back and Eric called for us to stop I couldn't help but laugh despite the minor pain I was feeling.

"Damn stiff, who would have thought a girl like you would have skills," I said. She stood up and held her hand out to help me up which I took respectfully.

"It's Tris and if your gonna keep calling me stiff then I might as well start calling you nose, not that you are very bright considering that your assessment of me was wrong," she replied.

"Fair enough," and that is how the stiff and I became friendly.

The next lesson is kicking and as Four and Eric demonstrate I notice Tris looking at Eric intensively. My Erudite mind immediately tells me she likes him. Was that what motivated her to fight so hard? After all Eric was paying us the most attention while we were striking and blocking, like he was anxious to see how things would play out. I know he and Four had not expected Tris to do as good as she did. If anything they were probably expecting her to be face down on the mat much like I was. That however, hadn't happened and now I think I'm glad I got partnered up with her. Attention is what I need and getting partnered up with Tris will no doubt get me just that.

"Stop gazing at me like that," she says interrupting my thoughts.

"Like what,"

"Like your thinking up some kind of scheme," she replies.

"My dear stiff I was only thinking about how our partnership might actually be the start of a beautiful friendship,"

"Yea now that you know I'm not as weak as you believed,"

"Precisely," I say. Surprisingly she laughs and when I glance back I notice Molly off to the side clearly not too happy with our exchange. "Careful though, people will start getting the impression that you have a thing for me,"

"You mean Molly,"

"Well she is giving you quite the deadly glare right now," I say.

"Well you can tell your girlfriend that your not my type and I have no interest in you what's so ever,"

"I don't know, I'm pretty sure you were giving me the eye earlier,"

She lightly laughs, "The eye."

"Yea you know, checking me out,"

"In your dreams nose,"

I wink at her and she rolls her eyes turning her attention back on Four. From the corner of my eye I see Eric staring at us but I can't figure out if the face he's making is his normal expression or if he's pissed. Hopefully it's not the latter, the last thing I need is a dauntless leader against me.

**_Eric_**

Overall the transfers are pretty pathetic with the exception of a few like Tris, Peter, and Edward. Peter and Tris seem to be getting along alright and Four is with them giving Tris some pointers. I see his hand touch her abdomen and although I know he's just trying to teach her, I can't help but feel angry that he's touching her. Peter raises an eyebrow and then glances at me like he's trying to say something. I turn away and instead focus back on Edward and Al. Edward is no doubt the number one initiate of the group but since he is apart of Tris's little crew I knew he wasn't the right partner for her. Al is no match for him but he still fights decently considering who he's up against.

As the day goes on there is slight improvement and Four suggests we try out a practice match. I think of calling on Peter and Tris but then I notice Tris's Candor friend looking down nervously, clearing not wanting to be chosen. She'll do nicely.

"You," I point to her, "and you,"

"Cristina and Molly," says Four.

"You two will fight,"

"For how long," says Molly.

"Until one of you concedes," says Four.

"That was according to the old rules. New rules say no one concedes. You fight till I say stop," I say. Four looks at me disapprovingly but I cross my arms and stare at him challenging him to go against my authority. When he turns his gaze away I know I've won and he moves to stand over by Tris and Peter. Tris is staring at me and as I stare back I can't help but wish I can read her mind.

Both girls walk up to the mat while we all stand waiting and the fight begins as I tear myself away from my thoughts. Molly is clearly stronger than Cristina and she immediately has her on the ground after Cristina fails at a punch to Molly's face. She begins crying and yells for Molly to stop as her foot repeatedly hits her mid section.

"Eric," Four calls. He wants me to stop the fight and the expression on Tris tells me she's in agreement. Cristina shouts again for Molly to stop and holds out her arm in surrender. It's a pathetic sight and if Lauren were here with her group she would be laughing in looks at her friend with worry on her face and it's a look I don't like at all. She shouldn't be having friends that are weak because weak friends will only make her weak or worse, get her killed.

"Alright stop,"I say. One of the Erudite boys helps Cristina up and I tell everyone that we're done and to follow me. As we walk I make sure I'm next to Cristina. Tris isn't going to like what I'm about to do but if she wants to get stronger and be dauntless she's going to need to learn like all the rest of them.

"You ok," I ask Cristina softly.

"Yea," she says as we approach the chasm.

"Good," I say and before anyone can react I grip Cristina's left arm and push her so she is hanging over the railing with only her two hands to keep her up. "You have two choices, give up and fall or tough it out and hang there." I tell her. I then look at everyone else who are looking at me like I'm possessed. "Dauntless don't quit. We don't surrender. We are the protectors of this city and we can't afford to cry and give up. You think a criminal is gonna take pity on you and stop when they are beating you senseless or decide not to shoot you if you plead for your life. If you can't be brave you don't belong here and if you can't hold tight onto this rail you don't belong here either initiate." Cristina is sweating and I can see that she wants to cry. Her arms are wobbly but she still has a good grip on the rail. She clearly has no real upper body strength.

"Come on Chris," Tris says cheering her on. I look her way but she avoids my gaze and instead watches her friend with a determined expression in her eyes. It seems despite her weakness earlier Tris still believes in her.

"Eric, she's not going to last much longer," Four says. I turn back to Cristina and kneel down to her level.

"Are you ready to be dauntless?" I ask her.

"Yes," she says with some difficulty. I stand back up and look directly at Tris giving her the ok to help her friend. She and another boy apart of their group of friends help Cristina up and I walk away while the other transfers follow at my heels.

We are just in time as the train is beginning to approach but I hold back and wait to watch all the initiates jump. Some struggle while others make it with ease and as I jump in behind Peter I see Tris is behind Cristina while their other friend is by her side. The boy jumps in first and looks at me with a frightened expression. Cristina has hold of the bar but I see her grip about to slip. If she loses her grip she could trip and take Tris down along with her. As much as I hate to help, I quickly hold out my arm and help her inside. Her friends take care of her and I lean out to also help Tris.

"I got it," she says.

"I know," I reply with a smirk. She smiles back and grabs onto me as I swing my arm around her waist and hoist her inside.

"Thanks," Tris says staring at me. We are in close proximity of one another, something I'm not used to but I find myself not anxious to move away. If we were alone I probably wouldn't mind staying in this position with my arm around her but currently we aren't alone and people are beginning to stare.

"One time deal," I say as careless as possible. Yet she still smiles. I move away from Tris and look at Cristina who also says a low thanks before turning her attention elsewhere. At least by helping both of them I can avoid suspicion of any strange behavior. The last thing I need is people thinking I'm going soft for Tris.

"So where are we headed?" Peter asks.

"To the fence," Four replies. The fence surrounds the whole city as it's border and overlooks everything inside and outside. It is watched round the clock 24/7 by dauntless guards and is over 50 feet tall. It's said to be indestructible by the Erudite and so far has lived up to that reputation.

As the train maneuvered through the city I look behind me to see what Tris is doing. She's all the way in the back headed outside the train cart. What's she doing? Slowly I follow, steady so I don't seem eager, and luckily no one catches on. When I open the door and let myself out I see her standing with her hands on the rail and her eyes closed letting the breeze brush though her. I come up next to her in silence and when she opens her eyes an looks at me she has a questionable expression on her face.

"Eric?"

"You sound disappointed," I say.

"No just surprised. I didn't know you would follow me,"

"Just seeing what you were up to,"

"Your not afraid I'll fall or anything are you?"

"I don't imagine your that clumsy, not with the way I saw you fight earlier," I say. Her cheeks turn a light shade of pink and she tries to stop herself from smiling.

"Can I ask you something," she says changing the subject.

"You gonna ask me why I helped you and Cristina or why I had her hang over the chasm?"

"I already know why you had her hang over the chasm. So why did you help us both on the train,"

"She wasn't going to make it on the train on her own and you were right behind her. She would have let go of the bar and you would have crashed into her. Contrary to the popular belief that I do evil things because I'm completely heartless, I'm not as bad as everyone thinks," I tell her.

"I believe you. I know your not that bad,"

"Don't misunderstand me though. I'm no saint. I do what I have to do with no worry about if people approve or not,"

"I understand. You know even though your this big tough guy it's nice to see that your still able to be friendly,"

"Friendly?"

"Well you did just open up to me, and that's what friends do,"

"You're really wrapped up in this whole friends business aren't you?"

"It's nice to have friends. Is it so bad being friends with me," she teases.

"...I'm warming up to the idea since you don't irritate me," I say. She laughs.

"Well that's good. I like being able to talk to you like this, an not just because your my trainer either,"

"You flirting with me stiff," I tease. Even though I mean it unintentionally she blushes and looks away. Why is she embarrassed?

"No, I just like when your like this. It makes me feel...I don't know... it's just nice," I stare at her but she looks straight still holding a smile on her face. I don't like her thinking I'm going soft just for her but the moment right now is something pretty calming so I don't protest.

"Well... we're friends after all," I finally say. She looks back at me and playfully punches my arm. I raise an eyebrow at her surprised by the gesture and she gives me an innocent look.

"You like playing with fire don't you?" I ask. She shrugs and continues looking out into the distance. It's so strange how she acts so comfortable around me as if we've been life long friends. It's even stranger that I let her an play along. What's happening to me.

A few more minutes pass by before we hear Four's voice. "Time to jump," says Tris.

"After you," I tell her.

She walks past me but stops and turns making me slightly bump into her. I look at her questionably and she stares at me, our faces inches apart. She's looking down at my lips an her face is turning red again. What's wrong with her? Why is she staring at my lips?...Does she want to kiss me? She looks nervous especially as her eyes come back up to stare into mine. Her face is a dead giveaway. She does want to kiss me! Where is this suddenly coming from? I've never known Tris to like me before and I'm sure I would have noticed because the look she's giving me now is not one I think I would likely forget. She must have a crush on me since I've been nice to her. That probably was a mistake. Girls like Tris don't know what they are getting themselves into when it comes to guys like me. Although a part of me is tempted to oblige her unspoken wish just out of curiosity.

However as I slightly lean in I start to notice everyone already shouting and jumping off the train . Sense rushes back to me as I realize this isn't the time nor place for romance. "We better go before we're left behind," I say. I step away from her and go back inside the car, not waiting for Tris to follow. Four is still inside waiting for the last of the initiates to jump an gives me a questionable look.

"What's going on?" he asks.

"Don't worry about it," I reply before I jump out. I land on my feet and power walk past the other initiates who are running around and playing like kids. Lauren's group is already at the fence looking tired and worn out. She must have made them run here. I should probably make our group run back.

"Dauntless born line up," she shouts. She nods her head at me and looks over at my group. "How are the babies doing?"

"Babies don't do anything but cry so that should answer your question," I reply.

She laughs. "That bad. Well looks like this years faction-less will be coming from the transfers,"

"Don't be so sure Lauren, it's only day one," Four suddenly says.

"Always the optimist Four," she says with a flirtatious look in her eyes.

"Yes well I was one of them once as were the two of you so rather than act like you both have been dauntless all your lives I think you should save the smartass remarks for the Candors," he says before walking away. Lauren is shocked by his statement while I look else where. Unlike her, Four's remarks don't phase me.

"What an asshole," she says.

"Don't waste anger on one stupid comment. Let's get started," I tell her.

"Fine," she says then walks away to stand near the other dauntless born trainer.

**_Tris_**

"Hey partner," Peter says as he comes next to me.

Cristina scowls at him but he smiles and winks at her. Molly is standing next to him with Drew behind her and they are both looking at me, one with a death glare an the other with a blank stare. I'm not sure what Molly's problem is but I can honestly say she and I are never going to be friends with the way she acted when she was fighting Cristina. She looked as though she was enjoying beating her to a pulp and that didn't settle well with me. If it's one thing I don't like, it's someone who intentionally inflicts pain onto others for their own personal entertainment,.

Everyone is quiet as one of the other leaders, Lauren, starts talking about the fence. All of this I've already learned from my family but I try to look as though I'm paying attention. I steal a glance at Eric and notice his eyes come to me. I'm so embarrassed by what happened earlier and he probably noticed that I wanted to kiss him. I know I need to stop thinking about him but every time I see him...I just can't get my mind to leave him. Peter would probably tease me if he knew and Cristina might look at me like I'm crazy considering he made her hang over the chasm. Eric himself might not understand why I even care about him to begin with. So maybe I am crazy for having feelings for him. Maybe it will prove to be more trouble than it's worth. However at this point as I stare into his dazzling hard eyes I can't seem to care one bit about the craziness of it all.

"Geez patrolling the fence has got to be the most boring thing there is. We aren't doing that when we pick our jobs," Peter suddenly says.

"So now your going to dictate what job I get." I say. Peter looks around to make sure no one is paying us attention and leans in close to me.

"Tris we're partners and most likely going to be number 1 and 2 on the chart, though you might be number 3 after Edward,"

"Number 2 or 3, wow your ego sure does surpass all Erudite's Peter. You're really confident that you're going to rank 1st,"

"Of course but that's not the point. The point is, there's no way I'm going to let the girl that is partnered up with me mess up my status by lowering herself to being something as simple as a guard. That's embarrassing," he explains.

I try to hold back a laugh as Four's eyes flicker to us. I should have known Peter would say such a thing rather than say something nice like 'you deserve better'. It seems to me that he's unable to give someone else a compliment unless it also includes a compliment for himself. It's probably that Erudite arrogance that has him this way. I never believed anyone who was born Erudite was capable of truly leaving all the qualities they possess behind. I see it in Peter like I see it in Eric and my dad. It's also interesting to see that even though Erudite is my least favorite faction, my father, the man I'm in love with, and my enemy turned friend, are all Erudite born and my only brother is now a transfer there. How completely ironic.


	4. Observance

**_Four_**

When I first saw Eric talk to Tris after her jump I suspected he was trying to decide whether or not she was a possible divergent. The only other person from Abnegation to transfer to dauntless was myself and even though it's not known, I myself am divergent. I know Eric has been suspicious of me ever since I outranked him during our initiation, which is why I've made it appoint to lay low an not draw attention to myself. I have no friends and no one knows that I'm the abnegation boy who used to be abused by his father.

Tris however is different. Everyone knows about her family and all eyes have been on her and her brother since the choosing ceremony. I have my own suspicions about Tris being divergent and I think Eric does as well which is why he chose to place her and Peter as partners. Apart of me wishes she hadn't done as well as she did during training earlier because now she's become a higher point of interest to Eric, which means she will be the same for Max when he starts doing check ups. Although she's safe now there's no way Tris will be able to cover up her divergence once stage 2 hits and by then when they all know she's divergent it won't matter anymore that she's Andrew Prior's daughter and the niece of one of Dauntless most prominent leaders.

With this in mind I'm at a crossroads. Originally I had planned to join the faction-less and seek out my mother ever since I learned about the secret meetings between Jeanine Matthews and Max. Things have been changing and not for the better even though Eric and the others play it off as if everything's fine. The fact of the matter is, if I leave, Tris is at risk but if I stay she might have a chance. Most likely she knows about her divergence so if I stay and help her hide it now then after initiation I can carry out my plan to leave.

"Let's pick up the pace initiates," yells Eric. His voice comes from behind me as we sprint back to the compound. Glancing over my shoulder I see he's not too far from me. He's taking note of all the slackers to report to Max no doubt. Up ahead of me I'm surprised to see Tris and Peter side by side a good distance from everyone else. I used to see her run with Nate early mornings whenever I felt up to having a jog. I knew almost immediately that they were related, there was no chance of missing the resemblance. Nate was one of the few that I had trusted other than my mentor Amar, and his death had also hit me hard. Since he did so much for me in the past the least I can do now is look after his only niece.

I can hear some of the other initiates whispering jealous remarks because the "little abnegation girl" is showing them up. I scowl at the comments. I hate when people belittle others and it happens to abnegation most of all. That is one of the reasons why I never thought I'd make it in that faction. It doesn't make sense to be selfless when society sees you as the laughing stalk of the whole community. No one other than the faction-less and Amity really appreciate what they do for everyone, while the rest of them label them as stiffs. Dauntless see them as aliens that can't possibly be human because of their lack of self indulgence, and I'm pretty sure Erudite and Candor have a similar opinion. But quite frankly, none of them understand just how important Abnegation really are.

"Seriously can they be any slower," says Eric as he comes besides me. I'm unsure of whether he's addressing me or simply talking to himself but I remain quiet and keep my pace. The sooner we get back to the compound the better.

**_Peter_**

Our class is probably the worst of the bunch seeing as all of them are about 20 feet behind Tris and I. It's even embarrassing that Molly and Drew can't keep up with me. Tris however hasn't broken stride at all, which no doubt will increase the jealous glares and remarks from others. Who knew she could run so well.

"I'm surprised your boyfriend is back there and not up here with us," I tell her.

"What boyfriend?"

"Eric of course. I see the way you both look at each other," I say. Her eyes widen like a deer in head lights.

"You would...well he's not my boyfriend and even if he was he doesn't need to be around me 24/7. He's suppose to be back there watching everyone, it's his job after all,"

"Fine, change of subject. You know the fact that you and I are the fastest here is another reason to be grateful for our partnership,"

"I'll take that as a compliment,"

"You should because it's better than knowing I'm as jealous as everyone else is,"

"No ones jealous of me,"

"Your sense of observation is terrible Tris. Some of us had bets that you wouldn't even last the first hour of training but look at you, you've been kicking ass all day,"

"An insult and a compliment in one, that's new," she says.

"I'm full of surprises,"

"Much like myself. I guess this is in fact the start of a beautiful friendship,"

"Told you...So what's your secret, no person is as good as you are by accident and you are proving to be way too good for a stiff,"

"You're such a nose," she says and tries to run past me. I catch up to her easily and repeat my question.

"How in the world aren't you tired yet?" she asks.

"Running comes easy for me and your avoiding my question," I point out.

"I used to run with my uncle in the mornings,"

"Wow, you really are full of surprises. I bet it isn't as hard for you now since your not covered up in that long sheet you used to wear." She glares at me and I throw my hands up in defense. "I'm just making a comment Tris no need to get defensive,"

"You'd fit in perfectly with Candor Peter, that mouth of yours has absolutely no filter," Tris says.

We both laugh at the comment but a part of me goes on high alert. I wonder if anyone else has taken notice of my Candor qualities. Hopefully not, people finding out my secret is the last thing I need. I'm here to be the best Dauntless here, I can't afford to have anything happen that will mess up my chances at that.

"I'm not cut out for Candor, I'm Dauntless all the way," I say.

"You sure about that," she says.

"I have no problem lying Tris, especially if its a necessary benefit for myself."

"What do you need to lie about?" she asks.

"I don't think we're close enough for you to know that,"

"Don't worry, I don't trust you with my secrets either,"

"Perhaps one day then,"

"Yea perhaps,"


	5. Contemplation

**_Tris_**

"So what's going on between you and Eric?" Cristina asks as we get back to the dorms. Day one of training has been long and tiring and the last thing I want to do is talk about my love life, even though it's Cristina asking.

"Nothing, we're just friends. I know his family and we went to school together,"

"Wow, was he as bad back then as he is now,"

"He kept to himself really. I was closer to his brother Rob since Eric didn't really like being around others,"

She laughs, "So he hasn't changed,"

"I wouldn't say that. He talks to me way more than he did back then," I say.

"And do you like him?" she asks. What is this, 20 questions?

"What makes you think that,"

"Well a few of us think so with the way you look at him and Peter has a bet going on whether or not he'll turn you down when you decide to make a move on him,"

"Seriously, gosh leave it to Peter to do something so immature. I'm starting to think he has a gambling problem, wasn't his other little bet enough," I say irate.

"It's all in good fun no one really cares. But they think you're weird for liking Eric rather than Four like all the other girls,"

"Well I don't care what they think,"

"Yea I noticed that when I first met you,"

"Hey," Will says putting an arm around both of us. He kisses us both on the cheek and Cristina blushes and while I laugh and push his arm away. Will keeps his arm around Cristina and she looks away trying to contain her smile. She must like him.

"How about we go get tattoos to celebrate," Will says.

"Celebrate what?" I ask.

"Surviving day 1 of training babe," Peter cuts out. I punch him in his arm. "Gently stiff, I'm sore. By the way, my associates and I want to know when you plan on confessing your undying love to Eric,"

"There is no undying love so you should just forget that little bet of yours,"

"Aww who told you,"

"I did," says Cristina.

"You're no fun. Come on stiff you can get a tattoo of my sexy face right on your arm where I can always see it,"

"You Erudite's are real comedians," I say.

The four of us, Al, and Edward head over the tattoo shop where I see the woman who did my aptitude test. She looks at me and turns away before I can even get a word out. Cristina pulls me along to look at the many designs displayed but my eyes keep wandering back to the woman. I need to know more about what she knows about divergents. Maybe she's one or perhaps someone she knows...or knew.

"Tris are you even paying attention," says Cristina.

"What, sorry Cris I got distracted,"

"Hopefully not thinking of Eric," she teases with a smile.

I shoot her a glare but end up laughing with her as we continue shuffling though all the different designs. Despite all the beautiful art nothing really peaks my interest until my eyes catch sight of one tattoo I never thought I'd see. There in plain sight was the three silhouette birds, the very tattoo my mom and aunt carried.

"No way," I say reaching up for the design palette.

"What?" Cristina asks.

"My mom has this tattoo,"

"Your mom has a tattoo," she says in shock.

"Yea she was born Dauntless," I tell her.

"Ohhh well that explains it then,"

"Explains what." I ask.

"Why you're like G.I. Jane," she answers.

I laugh and she picks out the design she wants for her tattoo. She goes to the male artist while I walk over to the woman I was staring at earlier. Her eyes are hard as she looks at me and even as I hand her the palette and take a seat they don't break away from me once.

"You shouldn't be here Tris," she says.

"Yea you make that very obvious with the way your glaring at me lady," I remark. She leans in closer.

"It's Tori and I tried to help you. Don't you understand how dangerous it is here for people like you. Why do you think I told you to stay in Abnegation,"

"Look Tori I appreciate the warning but I know I can get through this. I'll be careful so please, can you just do my tattoo so I can get back to my friends,"

She shakes her head clearly annoyed with my stubbornness. She lifts the the design I pick and rolls her eyes amusingly, "Following the family tradition?" she asks.

"I think it's befitting, only mine will represent my parents and brother," I answer.

"It's a good choice," she says and gathers her tools to get started. "Where do you want it?"

"Right here," I say pointing to the spot on my left by my clavicle.

"Alright...You're really close with your family aren't you?"

"Yea,"

"And you miss them,"

"Yes, especially my mom. I haven't even seen my aunt yet. She's still away," I tell her. Tori prepares her black needle gun and slides in closer to me as I relax on the leather chair.

"I envy you. The close bond you share with them reminds me of my brother...he was divergent,"

I turn my head to look at her but she focuses on her work keeping her face stern even though I can see the pain she's hiding. Her brother was divergent and they killed him. Now it all makes sense.

"I'm sorry Tori," I say.

"He was as stubborn as you are. He loved the Dauntless life and we thought everything would be fine and it wouldn't be a big deal but that wasn't the case. It was a big deal all because he was genetically different. It didn't matter that he was faithful to his faction or that he was one of the top ranking initiates. They still killed him, right in front of me. Max stopped me from taking a gun and shooting every last one of the bastards that just stood there and watched,"

"Who were they?"

"Jeanine Matthews and her group of nose's. They watched him die like I did and didn't show an ounce of remorse. They were stone cold like robots and as I stood crying and screaming they just stared at me analyzing my reaction. It's all a game to them Tris, not one of them care about the people they hurt or the lives they change. Erudite is only about themselves and power. Nothing else matters to them. I feel sorry for your brother now that he's joined up with them, there's no doubt he'll get seduced into their ways of thinking and by then he won't even see you as his sister anymore,"

"Not Caleb. He may have transferred but he's very selfless. He'll be smart enough to see past what's going on an know it isn't right,"

"I hope so, for both your sakes. I would hate to have you see your brother preparing to watch you die and not showing any emotion,"

"Caleb would never be so cold. He's not like the rest of them," I tell her. Caleb wouldn't stand by Jeanine's side an let them kill me, I know he wouldn't. I may not have known he was planning on switching factions but I still know the kind of person my brother is, and he isn't heartless.

"That must be why my father left," I say.

"Probably, your father doesn't strike me as one of them. He seems right in Abnegation. My brother really admired him...there you're all done," she says.

"That was quick,"

"Not much to it really," she replies an hands me a mirror. The three birds fit perfectly against my skin and looking at it I'm instantly reminded of my uncle. It was originally him who I expected to do my tattoo, as his promise to me the year before he died. He would probably be proud of the job Tori did, it looks flawless and just like his only smaller.

"Thanks," I tell Tori.

"No worries, stop by anytime," she says.

"I will," I say. She gives me a hug and we part ways. Will is next to Cristina who is still getting her tattoo done and Peter has fallen asleep on his chair while another girl is working on his piece. The look on his face has me laughing. It's at that moment I begin to wonder if they would all turn their backs on me if they knew I was divergent. I would like to think no, at least as far as Cristina is concerned, but who knows. If Tori's brother had everyone turn against him, why wouldn't it be the same for me? What about Eric? How many people has he watched die, or probably killed himself as apart of his duty. Could he kill me? Would he really be able to look me in the eye and pull the trigger? I sincerely hope not.

**_Eric_**

As I lie in bed I find myself unable to get thoughts of Tris out of my mind. I wonder if she's sleeping right now or if she's silently shedding tears since she's no longer at home. I'm sure she misses her parents since I don't imagine her home life was as unloving as mine. Earlier when Four and I let the initiates go for the day I had watched from afar as Tris laughed with Will and Al who were cracking jokes with Peter. She looked so happy, the kind of happy I used to wish someone would look when around me, back when I cared about that stuff. I had noticed all of Tris's glances my way since the train incident and I also noticed Four watching me every time I would look her way. Being Four, who knew what he could be thinking. He has always been secretive but I bet he was watching to see what he could use to get me in trouble with Max. Even though I know he has no desire for a high position since he keeps turning down the offer to be a Dauntless leader, it doesn't mean he isn't interesting in making sure I lose my rank. After all he dislikes me as much as I dislike him an I don't see that ever changing.

As the night drags on I feel myself become more awake than tired. I can't sleep. The clock only reads 11pm and I can't find the will to shut my brain down. I'm still thinking of Tris, her scent, smile, voice...and her eyes as she gazed at me wanting me to kiss her. Why did she want me to kiss her? She should know I'm no good for her, after all I'm not a ladies man. I've never been one to concern myself with stuff like relationships. What could she possibly see in me? I can't be the knight in shinning armor she's probably envisioning. All I can be is Eric. She can't possibly like Eric because she doesn't know him. She doesn't know the things he's done, the things he's seen, and the thoughts he's had. She knows nothing of me. She only knows what she's seen and what Rob has told her. All of that is nothing but a tiny breadcrumb.

"Damn," I say. I need to stop thinking about this girl.

_Day 2 initiate training_

Everyone is at punching bag with their partner, one person striking while the other holds the bag. Four is with one group scolding a Amity girl on her weak hits and tears are streaming down her face while her partner looks away embarrassed. As I stand next to Molly and Drew I notice Cristina and Will up ahead appearing to be socializing than actually training. Will looks my way and immediately gets more serious and says something to Cristina. The smile on her face falls and she punches the bag with all her might. The sight makes me smirk, clearly Cristina doesn't want a repeat of yesterday. Tris and Peter are the next group I come to an Tris is making hits left and right as Peter taunts the roughness of her punches. He notices me and goes silent and Tris turns around and stares at me breathing hard.

"I didn't say stop," I tell them. I signal for Peter to move and take his place behind the bag. Tris gets back in her stanza an throws a hit. "Harder," I tell her. She hits again and again applying more force than before. "Loosen up your body Tris your getting tense,"

"I'm not tense," she says breathless.

"Yes you are,"

"I would think I would know if my own body was tense Eric," she says. She throws more hits each with more force but she is barely moving her feet.

"Oh yea?" I push the bag towards her and she hesitates as it comes at her. Her reaction isn't quick enough and it collides with her bringing her to the floor. Peter tries to cover up a laugh but apologizes as soon as I shoot him a glare.

"Laugh all you want Peter just wait until it's your turn," Tris says.

"I told you you were too tense," I say as I help her up. "You need to learn to relax your body more. It's more than just about moving your arms, you also need to move your feet,"

"Fine. Did you really need to push the bag at me though," she says.

"How else are you going to learn," I reply.

"Is that your answer to everything?"

"It's the only answer you need initiate," I tell her and get back behind the bag. "Now try again, an this time don't make me throw the bag at you,"

Just as Tris is about to continue as before someone calls out my name announcing Max's wish to see me. What the hell does he want now? "Finish up here Peter and then you guys can switch. Remember what I said Tris,"

"Move my feet and relax my body, I got it," she says.

"We'll see when I get back," I tell her. Peter resumes his position behind the bag and I walk out the training room and down the corridor leading to Max's office. Whatever he has to say better be good.


	6. Oppression

**_Tris_**

I don't like the way Four watches me. He bares the look of one who knows secrets. I know I haven't done anything to give myself away but with the way Four stares at me I'm starting to have my doubts that I really am safe. The look in his eyes makes me feel like he wants to hurt me but at the same time kiss me and the thought makes my stomach curl. I'd rather be forced to kiss Peter than Four but initially the only person I truly want to kiss is Eric. Unfortunately...

"YO stiff, just because your boyfriend stepped out doesn't mean you get to slack off," says Peter interrupting my thoughts. He's exceptionally good at that.

"Shut up I'm not slacking off," I tell him.

"Then focus. Four is looking our way,"

"Yea I noticed...he's pretty mysterious isn't he," I say punching the bag as Peter holds it steady.

He shrugs."He doesn't seem like much really. I think the whole silent but deadly vibe he puts on is an act. I heard he ranked first during his initiation while Eric came in second, but one wouldn't think so with the way they both are. Four acts completely second rate and chose to downgrade himself for some unknown reason,"

"Maybe high positions and status aren't for him, he doesn't really strike me as someone who likes to be around people by choice,"

"Then what was the point of working so hard to rank first. That guy is a book of unanswered questions and secrets. No wonder he's a loner," says Peter.

I pause briefly."You do realize he can probably hear you right,"

"So, what's Four going to do, it's not like he's Eric or any other important leader," he says.

"An they say I have a death wish," I reply.

"That's cause of your little fascination with Eric and the way you talk to him. Only someone completely stupid or in love would ever act that way with him,"

"Well then maybe I'm completely stupid. I don't have any little fascination with him,"

"Or in love an yes you do, everyone sees it," he replies with a grin on his face. I say nothing. There's no way I'm about to talk about feelings and relationships with Peter of all people especially when it comes to Eric. Then I'd really never hear the end of his teasing.

From the corner of my eye I notice Four walking our way and he doesn't look happy. "Shut up and switch spots, Four is coming," I say. Peter smiles victorious and we switch positions just as Four reaches us.

"Enjoying your social time," he says.

"Yes sir, I was just about to show off my moves. I've studied hand to hand combat since I was 5," says Peter triumphantly. I roll my eyes. Once a show off, always a show off, no matter if it's towards someone he's just insulted. Peter truly is a piece of work.

"I don't see the point in showing off since it's just me here and it's not as if I'm Eric or any other important leader," Four states.

My eyes widen and I barely stop my mouth from dropping to the floor. He really had heard our conversation! Peter laughs nervously and explains he was just making a small joke. Four doesn't seem to buy his excuse but he still smirks and folds his arms as he looks from me to Peter.

"You know you have quite the smart mouth Peter, very Candor like. I find that interesting coming from an Erudite,"

Four's expression turns dangerous and I see a bit of fear in Peters eyes, the same fear I once had when Tori told me I was divergent. As I watch the two they seem to be having a silent battle with the way they are glaring at one another. What's going on? In my mind it sounds as if Four is accusing Peter of being divergent. Is Peter divergent? Granted he did sometimes show qualities of being Candor in addition to being Dauntless and Erudite but anyone can have the quality of being honest or a smart ass, it doesn't make them Candor and definitely doesn't make them divergent.

"He was just messing around Four it's no big deal," I jump in cautiously.

Four turns his gaze to me. "Just because Eric lets you talk to him any old way doesn't mean I'm the same way stiff. So if I were you I'd stay out of this,"

What would he know about how Eric lets me talk to him. Does he spy on us? I instantly feel a surge of irritation flow though me. How dare he bring Eric into this when he has nothing to do with the situation and how dare he tell me to stay out of it when he interrupted Peter and me and started this whole argument. "Your turning something small into a big deal and your making a dangerous accusation against my friend,"

Four smirks and takes a step towards me. "An what accusation would that be?"

"Tris let it go," says Peter with a warning glare. A few other faces are looking our way including Cristina and my nerves suddenly shoot up. This isn't the time nor place to discuss this because anything I say can get myself and Peter in trouble, or worse killed.

"Nothing," I reply.

"It doesn't seem like nothing stiff, so why don't you just say what's on your mind," he says.

"It's nothing, I was just speaking out of anger,"

"You think your so high and mighty don't you. Your aunt is a Dauntless leader, dad is a government official, brother is a super smart Erudite, uncle was a hero. All your relatives are like celebrities. I bet you think that entitles you to special treatment," he says.

"I don't think that," I say defensively. What is he getting at? Is he trying to say that my bloodline is what is helping me stay in Dauntless?

He steps closer once more and his frame towers over mine. I keep my eyes on his trying to be brave and not let him break me with his intimidation. There's no way I'm letting Four get the best of me. "Your a fool if you think winning over everyone is going to keep you safe," he says.

"I don't need to win anyone over to be safe. I'm just another Dauntless initiate just like everyone else and I'll make it on my own," I say.

"Really...well let's just see about that then," he says. He moves away from me and body finally relaxes. I look at Peter but he has his back to me and his fists clenched as if he's angry. Four walks into the center ring and calls out my name, or rather the nickname Peter christened me with. Everyone stops what they are doing to stare at him and my eyes widen in fear. He wants me to fight him!

**_Eric_**

"Jeanine Matthews is coming tomorrow," Max announces.

"So soon. She usually doesn't start making visits until stage two,"

"I know but she received an anonymous tip earlier that one of our own is divergent and connected with Evelyn Eaton,"

"Who is it?"

"A name wasn't given. Jeanine says the note was typed and they couldn't lift any fingerprints from it so who ever made the note not only didn't give us all the details but they also made sure to take extra precaution so they remain anonymous," he explains.

"Any ideas on who the divergent possibly is?"

"Jeanine and I agree that it's most likely one of the transfers. I'm still awaiting orders but most likely Natasha will want each transfer questioned to see if we're able to weed out the divergent or divergents before stage two hits,"

"Fine, I'll make it known to the others to keep a close watch on all the transfers,"

"Good, I'll check in with you later," he says. "Also keep a close eye on Tris,"

"Why?" I hope he's not suggesting she may possibly be the divergent.

"Special request from Natasha. She seems to trusts you more than Four to watch over her niece," he replies.

Max returns to the stack of files on his desk while I exit his office. It's surprising news that one of the transfers is a divergent spy. Who can it be? At this point it can be anyone of them, even...no it isn't Tris. This I know for sure. Tris isn't a spy plus it wouldn't make sense. She has no connection with Evelyn Eaton, I bet she doesn't even know who she is. It's not to say that everyone knows all the people within their faction because Four was from Abnegation and he and Tris didn't know one another at first. That eliminates one. What about Cristina? She seems too weak and that smart mouth of hers doesn't fit someone who would be a spy. Then again looks can be deceiving.

When I get back to the gym I pause at the sight of the scene before me. Four and Tris are in the ring and Tris is down on the mat while Four is hovering over her strangling her with one hand and holding her wrist down with his other hand.

"Hey," I yell. Everyone turns their heads to stare at me and part ways as I come up to the mat. Four lets go of Tris and she coughs trying to regain her breath. "What the hell do you think your doing," I yell at him.

He doesn't reply and tries to walk past me but I grab his arm to stop him. He swings at me and I react just in time to miss his fist to my face. "Are you insane Four." He smirks and continues walking off. Everyone is still staring and whispering and I look back at their scared and confusing faces angrily. "Class dismissed everyone get out," I say. Peter is the first one on the move while Cristina goes over to help Tris.

"Are you ok?" she asks her.

"Leave her and go," I say to Cristina. She gives Tris a sympathetic look then walks out with the rest of the initiates, completely avoiding my gaze. When they are all gone and the door closes I go to Tris and knell in front of her. Her neck is red and there's a small bruise on her lip. She tries to stretch her arm but winces in pain.

"How did this start?"

"It doesn't matter," she replies.

"Like hell it doesn't. He shouldn't have put his hands on you,"

"It was my own fault,"

"Is that going to be your excuse the next time it happens as well,"

"Eric..."

"We're friends right?"

She tries to pull a smile. "You can't pull that card,"

"Why the hell not?"

"Because when we're training we aren't friends. I'm just the initiate,"

"If you wanna play it that way then as your leader I demand you tell me what happened,"

She sighs. "Eric...I don't know, Peter said something about Four and he took it overboard. I tried to help take the heat off Peter and then Four just went full force on me saying I thought I was hot stuff just because of who my family is. When I said I was just like everyone else I guess he wanted to teach me a lesson for talking back so he called me into the ring,"

"That mouth of yours will get you in trouble one day Tris, you need to stop defending other people and let them handle themselves. Peter is a big boy I'm sure he can take some comments from Four,"

"You didn't see Peters face Eric, Four really got to him,"

"I thought you and Peter didn't even like each other," I say slightly jealous.

"He's not so bad. He's an overachiever and he can be quite narcissistic but he's still a good guy and he's not such a bad partner. The way he challenges me makes me want to push to be better,"

"You always seem to see the good in people. But I don't think your good guy shares your positive outlook considering he was the first to dip out of here. He watched Four strangle you and did nothing,"

"It's Peter, I never said he was a heart warming saint. One can only expect so much from a guy like him," she says.

I laugh and she laughs along with me but winces since her mouth hurts. I wipe the small stain of blood on the corner of her lip and she looks deep into my eyes. She's giving me that same look as on the train but her face also shows pain, as if there's something that's killing her inside that she just wants to confess.

"Tris don't," I say and stand up.

"What?" she asks and also rises despite her pain.

"Your giving me that 'kiss me' look again," I boldly say. Her face goes red with embarrassment. This may not be what she wants to hear but I can't beat around the bush. "I'm not boyfriend material,"

"Well it's not as if I have much experience either. Have you forgotten where I came from?"

"No. I just think this isn't the right time for this,"

"So when is the right time?"

"Tris, you don't want to be with me...maybe someone like Edward would be better suited for you,"

"You don't control who I have feelings for and why would you even suggest someone when your glare at every guy that gives me the slightest look of interest,"

I never knew she noticed that. Surprisingly I like her boldness even though she seems nervous to admit that she watches what I do. Maybe she isn't as unaware as I believed. "I just don't think I can be the type of guy you probably wish I was."

"I don't wish you were anything. I don't need you to change who you are,"

"I'd probably frighten you,"

"How?"

"You don't know how possessive I can be or all the rage I carry within me. You don't know my past,"

She steps closer to me so we are just a few inches apart. Her eyes stare into mine and I get the strangest feeling, as if an invisible force is slowly pulling us together. I feel her breath against my mouth and she pauses waiting for me to move.

"Enlighten me then," she says softly.

This should be the moment I don't hesitate to act but all I can think about is how the monster within doesn't deserve the affection this soft hearted girl is trying to give me. If I give Tris what we both clearly want, what would be the cost? In the end, what ever she thinks she feels for me won't matter once she discovers the truth of how messed up I am.

"Eric," she whispers.

Regretfully, I pull away. "I can't," I tell her.

"Why,"

"Because I can't have you fall for me and then hate me and have your heart broken when you know the truth about my past,"

"What if I've already fallen for you?"

"You don't know what your saying,"

"And you do?" she challenges. "What if I've been in love with you for years. What if I don't care what you've done in the past," she declares.

"You can't be in love with someone you don't know,"

"Well I already am," she admits. For a moment I have to remember to breathe. Tris is in love with me and has been for years. How? Why? It doesn't make any sense. I always thought I was just Rob's brother to her. Yet she was in love with me back then. In love...with me.

"You shouldn't be Tris, not with me,"

"Why?" she asks again.

"Go get some rest. Your friends are probably worried about you," I say and pull back so there's more space between us. Tris opens her mouth to speak again but I put my finger on her lips to silent her. "Later," I tell her then with one last look, I leave her.

I don't even know how to begin to process my head around this. First Max tells me there's a divergent spy within the transfers, Four is going psycho because of some mixup with Peter, and Tris has admitted to being in love with me. Love...I don't even know what that word means. I've never been in love and I can't say I've ever felt like someone loved me. I suppose my mother loved me but a parents love is one thing while love from a girl is a whole different thing. How did Tris even come to fall in love with me? We've never even been friends. Of all people I'd say she probably seemed more inclined to fall for Rob since they were usually together but me...it seems surreal.

There's something about Tris that has always had my thoughts on her but I don't think I can say it's love. There's an invisible force that draws me to her and of course minutes ago I wanted to kiss her just like I wanted to kiss her on the train but...I'm not in love with her. I can't be. But she's in love with me... So what do I do?

**_Peter_**

"Peter," Four calls out. Gosh what now?

"Yea," I say rolling my eyes as Four charges up to me. As soon as I turn to face him his fist comes up and hits me square in the eye knocking me off my feet.

"What the hell," I scream.

"That's for earlier," he says.

"Dude your crazy, what the hell is your problem," I say.

"I could ask you the same thing. Tris defended you, that beating she took was for you and you didn't do a damn thing to stop me. Your a coward,"

"Oh yea and what about you, fighting a girl that you know is no match for you, is that any better,"

He smirks. "So now the smart side of you is coming out," he says. My eyes widen in fear but I try to conceal it.

Four knows, or rather he suspects. But suspicion alone is enough to go on and if he tells anyone I'm screwed. I have to keep my game face on. If I act different, nervous even, they'll know for sure that his suspicion is accurate, and I can't be killed. I don't deserve to die. I'm meant to be number one in Dauntless not someone who has to live in fear of discovery.

I pick myself up and ignore the pain in my left eye. "If your done Four I'll be going,"

"Rest up initiate your gonna need it for later," he says. When he walks away I notice some others in the distance watching and whispering about the scene that just occurred. None of this would have happened if Tris and I hadn't been talking about Four, or maybe none of this would have happened if I hadn't been so bent on being the center of attention. But it's the way I am, I've always been in the spotlight, always been the one everyone wants to be. I'm smart, attractive, strong, and fearless. Everyone has always been envious of me and just as many are jealous and wish they were me. I've always been the golden child, always been the one to beat. And now my whole life now hangs by a thread thanks to one stupid test. Everything that matters to me and about me won't matter to anyone if my true nature is discovered.

Both my old and new factions will turn their backs to me and only watch as a bullet collides with my skull during my execution. All because I am different, all because I am divergent.


End file.
